canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Ice
Green Ice is a fanmade supervillain for the Rights Fighters and created by Brainiac Adam. About him When he's not Green Ice, his name is Alan. Alan, unlike Adam is a rude, selfish, obnoxious, snobbish and abusive bully who takes pleasure tormenting people. He would often give Adam grief by picking on him by impersonating him and his friends & family, picking on him because of his appearance, blackmail, lies about him, stalking him and even creating cruel usernames against him and uploaded inapropiate and horrid information about him. Despite his terrible treatment, he does not admit he is bullying and tries to prove it, but always failing miserably. One day, he shaved off all his hair to make him look like he had cancer and made everyone think Adam was bullying him because of his cancer, but his lies was exposed when he has been recorded by his fairy godmother and the Rights Fighters, so not only he was expelled from college and work but also he lost his internet. Alan desired bitter revenge on Adam for this so he tried to kill him but soon finds out he is Yellow Fire. Alan at first tried to stab Yellow Fire with a knife, but couldn't, and Yellow Fire won an easy victory and Alan went to prison. One day after he was released, he had discovered the Rights Fighters' Fairy Godmother's magic wand and stole it to not only regrow his hair but to become a super being like Yellow Fire and has become Green Ice. Alan is not very trustworthy and very likely to betray his friends, such as Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart. Powers and abilities Green Ice has similar powers to Yellow Fire being an evil clone of him. His powers include * Flight * Immunity to murder weapons like knives, guns and poison * Invulnerbility * Super Strength * Immunity to water and fire * Super Speed * Control over ice, frost and snow. * Immunity to the Power of Love Weaknesses * When he gets angry, his icy powers becomes dangerous and uncontrollable * Despite being immune to murder, he is mortal * As he can fly, wind can be a weakness for him as he does get literally blown away. * Easily outsmarted and distracted. Friends and Allies Green Ice is on the side of many villains which include: Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Hardened Heartless & Dark Magic. He's also allies with Ricardo, Wario, Quan Chi, Daegon, Jessica (D.U.M.P.), The Mask, Little Miss Ruthless, Vonnie the bunny, Nega Sans, Nega Papyrus, and Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart Enemies and Rivals Green Ice is enemies with many of the Rights Fighters and many others, which include Brainiac Adam/Yellow Fire, Catgirl, Supergirl, Dr. DJ, Purple Rain, Princess Diversity, Blue Lantern, Mini-Me, Sabrina1985/Fuchsia Heart, Jamie Lianne Cranston/Rainbow Ranger, Rockland Ketron, Jamison Reynolds, Rita Peaches, Paula Janine Bentley/Green Beauty, The Fairy Godmother, Princess Peach Toadstool, Taven, Rita Repulsa, Jennifer Fields (J.U.M.P.), Freddie Mercury, Little Miss Sexy, Lola Bunny, Sans the skeleton, and Papyrus the skeleton Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Alan is the second-in-command of the Malevolent Meanies, and his teammates are: Little Miss Ruthless, Vonnie the bunny, Nega Sans, Nega Papyrus, and Sasha. The Malevolent Meanies are the main rivals of the Benevolent Beanies, and they are: Brainiac Adam, Sabrina1985, Little Miss Sexy, Lola Bunny, Sans the skeleton, and Papyrus the skeleton. Even though Alan is an antagonist, he does have a soft spot exclusively for Sabrina and is in love with her, and this had all began in the land of Kaluka, where Alan was captivated by Sabrina's appearance at first sight, as he suddenly developed a crazy crush on her. The reason that Alan is in love with Sabrina is because he knows that Adam always speaks to her and she gets on better with Adam than him. He was extremely envious, jealous, and angry because she loves Adam instead of him. When Alan first found out about Adam becoming Sabrina's boyfriend, this had caused his incredibly envious jealously to increase to the point where he wanted to attempt to try and kill his kind-hearted counterpart and claim Sabrina's heart as his own, and as a result of this, he had a very strong desire to buy Sabrina a small inexpensive lovely silver promise ring, so she can wear it on her wedding finger, so he could make sure that she would not want to be in a relationship Adam anymore, once he presented this gift to his kind-hearted counterpart's girlfriend. Despite Alan's romantic feelings for Sabrina, he has been known to bully her at times, such as in Kaluka, when Sabrina used her wiggle stick as a boomerang to distract Sasha during a fight, but it backfired because she didn't have a good grip on it and accidentally dropped it on the ground as it bounced a few times and landed a few steps away from her. Alan had seen the wiggle stick land on the ground by his feet so he picked it up and decided to pull a mean joke on Sabrina, so he whistled to get her attention. As soon as Sabrina looked at Alan, he gave her his most malicious grin and he held her wiggle stick in front of her and was holding it out of her reach as he wiggled it to annoy her. Then, Alan changed his voice and pitched it to a falsetto in as close as he could get to Sabrina's voice and said, "Oh look! I'm Sabrina, and this is my most prized possession. Watch it wiggle!" He has even manipulated her carefully into a particular position by in the form of winking, extending and retracting one of his fingers to get her attention as if to say "come here" while keeping the rest clenched in a fist, and making smooching noises at her, which persuades her gradually by flattering her to use her special techniques that have no effect on him, just to let her know that he has immunity to her love-based powers. Even though, for the most part, Alan might seem like a full jerk who does not have sympathy at all because he is obnoxious, rude, selfish, snobbish, cruel, abusive, cold-hearted, proud of whatever evil action of terrible treatment he does toward Adam and shows no remorse or regret for it, shows no love for anyone other than himself, those on his side, and Sabrina. Despite being an antagonist, he does have a few good redeeming qualities, however, because is only evil when he is not with Sabrina. Because at other times, he appears to be less evil and shows that he has turned over a new leaf and got a kind and loving heart to match his handsome looks, since he sort of betrayed the forces of evil and thinks differently about it, especially after Sabrina admitted to him that she is willing to forgive him as he is a villain that she has a soft spot for since she loves him and believed and hoped that he would one day change his ways. He has not fully reformed into a proper good guy who is an all nice, friendly, calm, noble, almost gallant, sweet, and kind gentleman, but is an anti-hero because he will side with the Benevolent Beanies to team up against the other five Malevolent Meanies when they side with a greater evil because he absolutely detests, loathes, and despises the thought of anyone performing an action that is so unrepentantly evil and eliminates sympathy so they will not be redeemed once they have done this, because he knows that’s just wrong to go so low that even he wouldn't do that. He does not approve of the Malevolent Meanies siding with a bigger threat of evil and secretly gulps silently because he feels bad and would hate to see something bad happen the Benevolent Beanies and he rushes off to join them in these battles, especially since he is fond of Sabrina. During these rare occasions, Alan behaves differently since he loves his biggest fan. Even though, Papyrus and Sabrina were willing be his friend and let him join the team for these battles if he changed his ways which he agreed to do, the other the Benevolent Beanies, especially Sans and Adam, were extremely suspicious of him at first as they knew that he was a villain and absolutely refused to believe him. But then, they started to believe Alan after he really, truly, honestly, and sincerely apologized to Adam for what he had to him previously, and showed real and true remorse and regret for it this time, which completely shocked and surprised Adam, since he had always known Alan to be proud of whatever evil action he does toward him. Adam forgave Alan for his past behavior, much to his relief, and then Alan thanked Sabrina for her help to redeem himself at these times. Adam and Alan are still rivals and don’t agree on the same taste, but the feud between both of them isn’t as bad during these times. Even though Alan's infatuation with Sabrina is still there, he has learned to accept the fact that Sabrina is Adam's girlfriend, respect her personal space, and not pursue her by forcing himself on her like he did previously. The gallery of pictures Agatha Carver and Alan.png|Agatha Carver and Alan drawn by Brainiac Adam Alan and Sasha.png|Alan and Sasha drawn by Brainiac Adam Good sonas vs. evil sonas.png|Alan and his team getting ready to fight Adam and his friends drawn by Brainiac Adam The mistletoe taunt.png|Sabrina and Sasha look on as Yellow Fire taunts Green Ice with mistletoe drawn by Brainiac Adam Sasha and Alan.png|Sasha and Alan drawn by Sabrina1985 Sabrina and Alan.png|Alan trying to force his affections on Sabrina drawn by Sabrina1985 Fuchsia Heart and Green Ice.png|Fuchsia Heart being disturbed by Green Ice's fanboyish love for her drawn by Sabrina1985 SabrinaXAlan.png|Alan forces his affections on Sabrina, but she gets revenge on him by pretending to fall in love with him while she's wearing Rita Repulsa's grey hair that is styled into the shape of two pointed cones, drawn by Brainiac Adam Pissed off Alan.png|Alan/Green Ice being furious and angry at the people who try to reform him. Fuchsia Heart's victory.png|Fuchsia Heart protecting herself from Green Ice. Alanastiums silly costumes.png|The Alanastiums in funny costumes. Trivia * Green Ice's inspiration is Bizarro from the DC comics universe as he is an evil clone to Superman, as Green Ice is an evil clone to Yellow Fire. * Another inspiration to Green Ice was a cyberbully who use to torment Brainiac Adam and use the abusive things he done to him. * Alan/Green Ice likes and enjoys things that Brainiac Adam hates and vice versa. * His romantic love interest for Sabrina/Fuchsia Heart is a parody of Sabrina1985's real-life huge fondness of the character because she has a soft spot for him, despite him being evil. * His habits of calling Sasha/Dark Heart a "fat, pompous, bad tempered, old tyrant" and freezing her in a block of ice due to her using her firey temper on him are his ways of showing that he has a comical side to his dangerous and evil ways. * His catchphrase is "Oh the devil take it!" and he says it when he expresses disgust or disapproval. He also has a second catchphrase, which is "I don't serve others, others serve me!" when someone treats him like a slave. * On two separate occasions, Alan has worn costumes that he thought would have been kept a hidden secret, but they ended up being revealed to the public and humiliated him: the first time was when he crossdressed to look like Carly Rae Jepsen and sang "Call Me Maybe", while the second time was given the "Peach Repulsa" outfit, the combination of being dressed up in princess Peach's dress and crown and wearing Rita Repulsa's grey hair that is styled in the shape of two pointed cones, after a special Get Your Own Back episode. Category:Fanon characters Category:Male characters Category:The Rights Fighters Category:Antagonists Category:Human characters Category:Green characters Category:Sonas Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with clothes